


Breakfast Time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [71]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie is going to have to get use to Jarvis' bluntness in discussion-The Penthouse is a safe space of open speech, it's truth but he'd still have to get use to it without having his baby boy squirming in his lap and expecting sexual discussion.Jarvis gets to try out new protocols and seems to be enjoying himself more than the boys expected





	Breakfast Time

Michael woke a little groggy, not wanting to wake up yet, yawning and curling toward the body heat next to him before he smelled cooking. “Do I gotta get up?”

Peter hummed as he turned to be the little spoon, “5 more minutes J.”

Michael heard the answering chuckle from the other room, making him blink and sit up, “There coffee?”

“Of course, sir,” was softly answered from the other room, making him shuffle in and blink at the light.

“What time is it?”

“10:13am, sir.”

Michael was still a little confused when his eyes were still heavy from the grogginess he had to stop trying to 'see' and just realize the one standing in front of their stove was 'busy', “Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

Michael nodded, shuffling over to huddle over the coffee set on the counter for him, “The best.”

“So I've been told,” Jarvis reached to grab a glass of water, “You're dehydrated... it appears we found another effect blood loss has on you.”

Michael hummed, “What?”

Jarvis set down the spatula to reach out and take one of his hands, pulling the skin carefully up, “Very dehydrated...”

“Just need water, J, I'm fine.”

“Mhm,” Jarvis hummed as he made a quick stop in the clinic to grab some supplies, “We are taking a small sample to verify that all you need is water. Now, would you like me to do it or do you want to?”

Michael smirked, “You're a touch more insistent when you have a physical form.”

“I have means to actually ensure you safety physically in this form. So,” he set the supplies on the counter, “I'll let you wake enough to properly do it, but it will get done.”

“So, Tony's a sub, isn't he?”

Jarvis blinked at him, eyes arch blue and whirling, before they faded back to their chosen color and he smirked, “That obvious?”

“Who... who's he got if not you?”

“He has a few options. Miss Potts for one. I was rather glad when she came into his employment, even as a mere assistant she was strong in will and in voice and ability, I'm glad she's stuck around.”

“Please tell me not Happy... He, that just doesn't seem his type of thing.”

“No, but you'd probably be surprised.”

Michael frowned as he sipped his coffee, “Nat?”

Jarvis let out a burst of that static laughter, “No, never, Natasha would probably end up scaring him into dropping. It takes a specific type to handle one of that magnitude. Clint does quite well with her.”

Michael shrugged, “Yeah, I can see that... no matter what else their relationship might be I can see some Dom and sub tones of some kind there.”

“It's non-sexual for them, it's- a bit more like- just the being for awhile in their case. Something to care for and control and the cared for/controlled. It took so long to pull Agent Barton up enough to try again after...” Jarvis shook his head as he finished his cooking. “So, that test?”

Michael grumbled and held out his arm, “Eyes ain't all there yet, you can do it.”

Jarvis nodded as he circled to get the sample, “Have you figured it out yet?”

Michael shook his head, “Not enough caffeine to brain J, any hints?”

“Who else has ever gotten him to stand down?”

Michael blinked, frowning before he blinked again, “Bruce?”

“I must say, he is very good at it. It's... satisfying, seeing Sir happy that way.”

“I... do and don't want to see that... is that normal?”

“Given this family, probably.”

Michael chuckled, “You have a point there.”

“So, when does Daddy want the young sir's gifts for the night?”

Michael nearly choked on his coffee, “Right, not use to the blunt statements like that... That is... just-”

“Never in public, but this is a safe space of open speech, provided no innocent parties are involved.”

“Yeah, so- um- how much did you gather?”

“Roughly a pint.”

Michael took a bit too large of a gulp and coughed, “You were... busy last night.”

“I'd be happy to show you the video, he kept moaning and grabbing my hair calling Daddy.”

“Fuck, it's going to take longer to get use to this,” Michael mumbled as his cock twitched and thickened. “So, how would we do this?”

“Dealer's choice, as Sir would say.”

“So, I would damage you, at least your casing if I try to actually simulate oral, right?”

“If you did it the way I know you wish to perform it for the young sir, yes. As long as you don't thrust your head I'm more than capable of withstanding the act without damage. The only reason I would not be able to allow you to attempt with the young sir at all is because just because you might stay perfectly still, it doesn't ensure either of you would.”

“So, I can sit and suck, that's about it?”

“You can use tongue and suction, if properly shaped and size perhaps even deep throating but as you have to breathe you obviously can't risk that.”

“Right.”

“Sir? What would be your preference?”

Michael sighed, “Record it?”

“Of course, I wouldn't wish the young sir to not witness his Daddy's first time performing for him.”

“Okay, come over here, I'll get on my knees.”

“You don't have to be on your knees sir, if you have a seat on the couch I should be able to stand in front of you if you'd like.”

“Nah, I- I wanna be on my knees.” Michael blinked about the time he got on his knees and heard Jarvis pulling his zipper down, “I- I don't even know your size-”

“It's an acceptable size, it can be... personalized I suppose you could say.”

Michael blinked when it was in front of his face, “That's... actually nice.”

“You will have to open much wider than you intend to, and hold still until I settle in place.” Michael nodded as he opened wiped, blinking when he felt a finger against the corner of his jaw, “Don't put any pressure until after I remove my finger.” Michael lifted a hand to sign 'yes' given that 'understand' ran a higher risk of bumping the cock now being slide between very sharp teeth. “Are you... spatially aware of your teeth?” Michael raised his hand again, yes. “Good, how far do you want me in your mouth?” Michael closed his eyes then spelled out, tongue, touch tongue. “I, I may trigger your gag reflex.” Try?

Michael felt the head softly set against his tongue and felt the reflex, Jarvis carefully pulled free to let Michael turn away and cough, tears in his eyes from holding it off. “Fuck, that shouldn't be a turn on.”

“A lot of people get off on giving and receiving cough inducing oral sex. Shall we start slower this time?”

Michael nodded, “I do want it around the center of my mouth though.”

“That might not trigger it immediately but over time it may build up. Might I attempt something?”

“Why not, liked the feel of it against my tongue, for all the 2 seconds it was there...”

Jarvis smiled, “Chin up.”

Michael's jaw dropped open, eyes closing at the press of a finger against his jaw, when the finger slipped away he opened his eyes and carefully closed his jaw until he felt the soft tap of skin against his teeth before sealing his lips around the cock and started sucking. He hummed as he lifted his tongue to run it over and around it. “Do you have any request for delivery?”

Michael blinked at him as he went back to suckling, just drifting at the feeling of soft warm, extremely human feeling and tasting, flesh against his lips and tongue. He very carefully shrugged his shoulders as he just zoned out at the textures and slight busy sounds and feelings in his mouth. “Ah, well, I can do a slow feed, continues like a straw in a drink. I can offer small bursts like multiple orgasms. Could offer one very messy full load offer, but I would not suggest that for you, you would pull back at some point which might be problematic.”

Fuck, why was he so hard from this, he couldn't stop himself from reaching into his sleep pants and pulling his cock free, pumping at it as his eyes focused on those watchful arch blue eyes, “Ah, I understand. Would you prefer a normal load, or larger?”

Michael moaned, pumping harder as he hand came up, holding up 2 fingers. “Double the normal?” Yes, “As you wish.”

He couldn't keep the rhythm right but he got lost in sucking on that wonderful new texture and feeling, hand still working towards release, he let out a whimper and Jarvis quickly latched onto his skull, “Don't, move.” His eyes rolled back as his tongue swirled over the head before his release hit him, suddenly sputtering and gulping when Jarvis' hit him right after. “Sir,” Michael moaned as he slackened his jaw and carefully let Jarvis guide him off, “Was that alright?”

“Fuck, yeah- fuck, didn't know Parker came that much.”

“You did say a normal load doubled, I just... he does the full load in spurts, I appeared to have miscalculated and fired it all at once.”

“Fuck, that's just, make that a common user setting for me or something.”

Jarvis blinked at him, “Sir, I nearly choked you.”

“Sudden liquid in your mouth will trigger reflex swallowing, I was breathing through my nose, back of my throat essentially closed off so I could. I just, sudden liquid in mouth and I'd already pissed off my gag reflex once. First response to sudden shot in mouth is cough to attempt to clear the airway right?”

“Correct.”

“Not in any danger. Can we do that again? Like right now?”

“I, I'd need a timer or a trigger sign to know when to deliver the next load.”

“I'll tap your thigh when I want it, okay?”

Jarvis glanced down at Michael scooting closer and setting his hands on the android's side, “Alright, double load, full load on trigger signal correct?”

“Oh yeah, each time I tap.”

Jarvis' eyes were that arch blue again, “You're going to attempt to choke yourself, aren't you?”

“Not intentionally, it might happen because fuck that's just hot.”

“Alright, jaw open.”

Michael just drifted a bit, getting to the point of just being so fixated on the calming feeling of suckling Jarvis did his soft coughing noise, “Sir, I still have roughly 6 loads worth of your preferred setting.”

Michael moaned and tapped once, gulp, twice, slight cough as he tried staying still as he let it drip down his chin, moaning as he went back to suckling, “Four more whenever you're ready but at this point I suggest you just do a small continues,” he tapped, Jarvis' voice seemed to stutter and an odd, new noise, was produced, “stream,” was finally finished.

Michael was trying to grin as he suckled, 'was that a happy noise?' god that took forever to do in spelling, still not wanting to risk knocking the cock in his mouth or himself into being off balanced in any way.

“You could call it that, yes.”

Michael tapped again, moaning and sucking loudly as he swallowed it down. He heard it again, whimpering and reaching to start jerking himself off again, “Would you like to deliver a load when you finish sir?” 'yes'. “Alright.”

Michael's eyes started rolling, feeling Jarvis' hand on his shoulder to steady him as he came hard, feeling the answering gush in his mouth as he swallowed before tapping Jarvis' thigh, whining when it wasn't nearly as big as the others. “Shhh, it's alright, I over calculated the load amount, I'm currently dry.” Michael whined when Jarvis carefully extracted himself from that deadly jaw before smirking, “And now, sir needs cleaned up.” Jarvis' eyes tipped up, “Oh, young sir, I didn't see you there. I was just delivering your gifts for the night.”

Peter was biting his lip as Michael turned, “Daddy's a mess.”

He grinned and hazily blinked, “Daddy's a very happy mess.”

“Daddy looks hot with cock in his mouth.”

“Does he baby?”

“Mhm... wish it was my cock in Daddy's mouth, but Jarvis is very good staying still and I don't think I'd ever say still-”

“Mmm not gonna lie, Daddy likes having cock in his mouth,” he yawned as he laid back, smirking at his smiling baby boy. “Do you mind if Daddy sleeps for awhile? J made breakfast.”

“Sleep Daddy.”

“Mind if Daddy has some fun while he sleeps?

Peter licked his lips, “Can, can I watch?”

“Mhm, always baby boy.” Michael yawned as his eyes settled on Jarvis as he set up a plate for Peter, “Jarvis.”

“Yes sir?”

“Sleepless Nights protocol.”

Jarvis eyes swirled that arch blue, “Limits?”

“No blood, no internal vibrations. No collars or neck restraints of any kind.”

“Safety protocol?”

“If unsure Peter calls the shots on what can be done.”

Peter practically squealed as Michael's eyes finally fell closed and refused to open.

Michael's eyes rolled upward as he moaned, “J, Daddy's awake, fuck, he looks so good.” Fuck, the constant thrusting between his legs was distracting, couldn't concentrate, “Jarvis, fuck, I'mma- again.”

“It seems he's going back under, young sir,” Michael finally was able to pry his eyes open well enough to see his baby boy straddling Jarvis body, eyes locked on his, his face blushed as his hips kept snapping forward, fucking into Jarvis throat, “Fuck, he's watching us. J, Daddy's watching you gather up all my come to feed him later. Fuck!”

Michael drifted a little, moaning at the look of completion as his baby boy whimpered and collapsed. “J,” he finally got out. “Numb... feel something moving in me, but, numb to it.”

“Ah, it appears it's time to change tactic,” Michael gasped when he felt the numb thrusting stop and retreat and slowly drifted as he was lowered back to the bed while Peter whined.

“But, like Daddy being a pretty butterfly.”

Michael felt fingers and hands touching him, but the numbness hadn't receded yet, “Don't worry, young sir, Daddy will be a pretty butterfly again, I just have to change the binding points. Any requests while you're actively aware, sir?”

Michael's head drifted left and right as he started fading out again, “Just, numb. How long?”

“You've been napping for 2 hours. The young sir had a few requests before I positioned you for the automated stimuli.”

“Okay, gonna probably pass out again.”

“Shall I continue protocol, sir or allow you true rest?”

“Just, give my body time to recover from the numbness.”

“As you wish, sir.”

Michael hummed in confusion when he felt himself lifted to settle sitting up against the headboard, hearing Peter's happy squeak as his arms were lifted, then finally opened his eyes again as he felt his wings lifted and spread. “Daddy's a pretty butterfly.”

“The young sir enjoys seeing your wings full spread while you're getting fucked, sir. It's-” Michael blinked at the odd new tone, “enjoyable.”

Michael smiled as his head fell back, “Yeah, it's a turn on for me too, J.”

Michael was still smiling as his eyes fell closed, Jarvis apparently had an 'aroused' noise, whether or not he knew it. “You are slipping farther from consciousness.”

“Yeah, I am,” he mumbled as he heard that 'aroused' sound again before he couldn't recall the rest of the conversation.

 

 


End file.
